shikon high school of the preforming arts!
by DemonicQueen12
Summary: sisters kagome,sango,rin and ayame are now goin to shikon high.bitchy sluts and hot guys what kind of hell hole did they get into.One things for sure this is gonna be one hell of a school year!pars inuXkag,sanXmiro,ayaXkouga,sessxrin,minor inuXkik R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:**i dont own inuyasha and crew**

**ashley:hey everyone as i promised im doing this story *appluse* thank you thank any way moving on we have the interviews from the cast here you go**

**inuyasha:can you just type the stupid story i have a life you know! *throws chairs tables pens ect..***

**sango:hope its a good story nd mirokus not a hentai**

**ayame:can we jus read it?**

**koga,kagome,miroku,ayame,rin,sesshomaru,ashley:ON WITH THE STORY! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"kagome higurashi get up right now!" Ms H. yelled at her daughter. "okay im up already jeezz" kagome yelled.<p>

"kagome!kagome!" the voices came closer and the door bursted open to reveal her sisters

Sango the oldest by one year she had long brown hair waiste lenght,mocha eyes,peach skin, and had the perfect body plus meat in all the right places, and the fighter of the group.

Ayame was the second oldest by five months she was a energetic red hed,red hair shoulder length always in two ponytails,emerald green eyes,slightly tanned,and the perfect body but a tad skinner than sango.

Rin was the bubbly good girl of the group olive skin tone,light brown eyes,brown hair mid length,a lilttle chubby in the tummy but a great body,youngest by seven months.

kagome wasthe middle child you could say she had jet blck hair with a midnight blue tint,big chocolate brown eyes,milk skin complection,great body and meat in all the right places.

"kagome we have to get ready in one hour let's go already." rin said pulling kagome out of her kagome was out of her room sango yelled " ready set change! " they ran in different directions.

45 minutes laterzzzz

"we look drop dead gorgeous" sango said. kagome was wearing a baby blue tank top with a white short sleeve cardigan,blue mid thigh skirt,silver ballet flats ,she let her hair fall loose and some strawberry lipgloss.

sango had on a pink halter top that shows her bellybotton,black skinny jeans,pink straped sandals,she put her hair in a high ponytail and mango lipgloss.

rin had on a orange halter dress with a big white belt in the middle,orange ballet flats, cotton candy lipgloss,and her hair pin straight

ayame had on a green halter top, a black knee length skirt with a flower design at the bottom,green and white converse,her hair in pigtails and sour apple flavor lipgloss.

"okay girls we got fifften minutes to get to our school shikon high so lets go." ayame went into sango's pink and black viper and blasted katy perry teenage dream.

* * *

><p><strong>ashley:so girls what do you think?<strong>

**kagome,sango,rin,ayame:luv it**

**ashley:thnx next chapter you get to meet the guys kay?**

**girlz:hell yeah!*dances in a conga line with confetti and ballons***

**ashley:REVEIW PLEASE THINGZ R JUST GETTIN STARTED*DOES EVIL LAUGH AND DISSAPPERS LEAVING A CLOUD OF BLUE SMOKE***


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:popular/unpopular

_disclamier:me own inuyasha ha in my dreams!**hey everyone my friends will be helping me with this story**_

_**kia:hey why is le-le crying?**_

_**kassy:i dont know**_

_**ivy:ooooo i know some prick said that someone wrote the same story soo she's really sad 'cause she worked really hard on it*shakes head***_

_**kassy:listen we all go to a preforming arts school soo ashley le-le for short wanted to write this story newsflash this story is different from who ever wrote the same thing soo im sorry for yelling but just give her a damn chance...**_

_**ivy:hey you guys! somebody reveiwed it says 'i dont care if there's already another story like this this is really good so far'*smiles in ashley's direction***_

_**le-le:omg thank you soo much BVBbridesmaid!just for that special review this chapter is dedicated to you thanks soo much i will cuntinue to write this story!here u go capter 2**_

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the school it was huge!They went in the office and got their almost had all the same classes but they had to pick a preforming class for 4 th period so kagome picked chours <strong>(an:i picked that one i dnt know why we hardly do anything)**,rin picked steel pan,sango picked dance and ayame picked drama."awwwww we should of had all our classes together" rin said. "Looks like we got us some newbies guys"a voice girls turned around to see a popular crew with eieght people the girls dressed really slutty while the guys looked like gods.

the bell rang a signal for homeroom the leader smirked and said "we'll finish this later buh bye bitches" her creww walked and crew looked shocked but went to their class anyway.'bitches"they all thought

* * *

><p>lele:<strong>sorry for the short chapter the next will be much longer there's a contest comin up so pay attention to the chapter's<strong>

**kia,kassy,ivy:boy you got my heartbeat running away beating like a drum and it's coming you're way can't you hear that boom boom da boom boom man he got that super bass!**

**lele: -.-' um okay bye r&r!bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:_THE START OF SOMETHING NEW!_**

**le-le: hello guys!i wanna thank my reviewers**

_**shadow**_

_**aoi123456789**_

_**bvbbridesmaid**_

_**1411ALEXIS**_

**ivy,koga,kia,sango,ayame,kassy,rin and kagome:le-le a.k.a demonicqueen does not own inuyasha in any shape or form so without further interruptions here's chapter 3 of s.h.s.o.t.p.s!**

**le-le:enjoy you guys!**

* * *

><p>When everyone was in class the teacher came in and did roll calls.<p>

_AYAME HIGURASHI:hey!_

_INUYAHSA TAHAKASHI:YEA?_

_KAGOME HIGURASHI:YEP!_

_KIKYO NAMOTIO:HERE!_

_KOGA OKAMI:SUP_

_NARAKU SAMYOSHO:PRESENT_

_RIN HIGURASHI:HIYA!_

_SANGO HIGURASHI:HERE_

_SESSHOMARU TAHAKASHI:IF YOU OPEN YOU'RE EYE'S YOU SEE THAT I SIT RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU IGNORANT FOOL _**(A/N:LMAO)**

_KAGURA KAZE:HERE_

_KANNA VOID:HNNNNN_

_YURA:WATEVER_

_MIROKU:YES MY FAIR MADIEN_

_KASUKI:YEA_

"OKAY LISTEN STUDENTS SINCE TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL JUST HAVE FUN AND TALK TO EACH OTHER NO FIGHITING PLEASE" THE TEACHER SAID.

"hey kagome pssssttttt" ayame said."what" was kagome's reply."nevermind" ayame said.

**_* LUNCHTIME! *_**

Kagome,Sango,Ayame and Rin were sitting at a lunch table just talking." hey Sango isn't that the girl who um... spat at us this morning?"Rin looked across the cafeitria and saw the narrowed her eye's and said "yea that's the slut alright".Rin and Sango were now looking at Ayame who was trying to get Kagome's attention.

'she's planning something, something _very_ devious.'Ayame thought. "KAGOME!" Ayame was snapped out of her thoughts "yea" she said " i have a plan follow my lead come on." Kagome said as she got up from the sister's followed her knowing what would come next.**(a/n:im not tHAT evil to leave you hanging there :) )**

* * *

><p>Kagome and her sisters walked up to the popular table waiting for them to notice their they finally turned arund they noticed the leader was dressing very slutty. Kikyo looked similar to kagome but not with the Namotio had pale skin,long black hair (some are extentions of course),cold dark eyes,she was wearing a very tight red tube top that showed a lot of clevelage,a white mini skirt that showed her ass,5 inch black stilleto heels,and tons of jewlery.<p>

"well hello newbies what brings you here?" she said in a you-better-back-the-hell-out-of-my-face tone. Kagome spoke up"if i remember correctly this morning you came up to all of us *points to her sisters* and said we'll finish this later so im here to finish it." Kikyo got up and glared at her "bring it on bitch." kikyo spat.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Ayame,Sango and Rin come up from behind kagome and said "we'll be glad to slut!" The fight broke out Kagome was handling Kikyo,Sango was handling Yura,Ayame was handling Kasuki,And Rin was handling Kagura.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"The principal yelled.

"shit"kagome said still holding kikyo's hair

* * *

><p>So everyone got cool with the higurashi sister's they vowed to get their revenge for she likes it or not.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ashley:how'd you like it girls?<strong>

**sango:loved it**

**ayame:awsome**

**kagome:cool im a badass**

**rin:iv'e never felt so alive beating up kagura**

**kagura(somewhere outside) i will not stand for this**

**sesshomaru:what have you done to rin!**

**ashley: -.-'' uhh...um...well see ya don't forget to review and tell me how if i improved with the grammer bye *runs away from kagura,kikyo and a very pissed sesshomaru***

**kia,ivy,kassy:cuz you're hot then you're cold you're yes then you're no you're in then you're out you're up then you're down you're wrong when its right it's black then it's whit we fight we break up we kiss we make up!**

**everyone:REVEIW FOR FASTER UPDATES UNTILL NEXT TIME BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4:SING OFF/PERVERTS/**_

_**ASHLEY: HELLO GIRLS!**_

_**KAGOME,SANGO,RIN,AYAME KIA,IVY:HELLO LE-LE**_

_**ASHLEY: -.-' UM...JUST CALL ME ANGEL 'KAY?**_

_**GIRLS:SURE**_

_**ANGEL:OK GUYS I DELETED THE OTHER CHAP 4 THIS IS THE ORIGINAL ONE IM WRITING WHICH IS LONG.I WASN'T GONNA DO THIS BUT ONE OF MY REVEIWERS SAID THE REPLACEMENT CHAPTER 4 WAS SHORT SO HERE'S THE ORIGINAL ENJOY YOU GUYS!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:ME OWN INUYASHA ARE YOU SERIOUS?IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE TYPING THIS STORY.I ONLY OWN KASUKI AND THE PLOT  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*SCHOOL AUDITORIUM:OPERATION SING OFF!*<strong>_

Kagome and her sister's are currently going  
>to the auditorium for kami knows why.<p>

"hey kagome." Rin said

"yeah." Kagome asked

"why do you think we're going to the auditorium?"rin asked

"i really don't know let's just see when we get there ok?"kagome said

"ok" Rin said.

* * *

><p>The sisters were not surprised when they saw kikyo on stage.<p>

"okay fellow students at shikon high i challenge the higurashi sister's in a sing off!" Kikyo yelled into the mic.

" fine kinky-hoe you're on!" Ayame said walking onto the sisters following.

"here we go shikon high the sing off between kinky- i mean kikyo and crew and the higurashi sisters!"the announcer yelled.

Kikyo smirked and stared to sing

_kikyo: she's got both hands_

_in her pockets_

_and she won't look at you_

_won't look _

_at youuuu_

_kasuki: she hides true love_

_en su bosillo_

_she's got a halo around _

_her finger around _

_youuuuuu!_

yura: you know that i love you

_boy  
><em>

_hot like mexico_

_rejoice!_

_kagura: at this point i gotta_

_choose nothing to_

_lose!_

_all: don't call my name , don't call my _

_name alejandro_

_im not your babe im not your babe_

_fernando_

_don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch_

_just smoke one ciggerret and hush_

_don't call my name,don't call my name_

_reberto_

_alejandro alejandro_

_ale-alejandro,ale-alejandro_

_alejandro,alejandro_

_ale-alejandro, ale-alejandro_

_stop please just let me go!_

_alejandro just let me go!_

When kikyo's group was finished Sango let out a bitter laugh.

"that's what you call a preformance?" sango asked

"think you can do better prove it!" kikyo yelled

As the higurashi's got on stage the music started to  
>play,and the people in the audiance started to bob<br>their head to the beat.

_kagome: oh! turn up the music_

_let's get out on the_

_floor_

_sango: i like to move it_

_come on give some_

_more_

_ayame: watch me getting physical_

_out of control_

_ah_

_rin:there's people watching_

_me ah_

_i never miss a_

_beat _

_all: steal the night, kill the lights_

_feel it under your skin_

_sango and rin: time is right keep_

_it tight `cause it's pulling you_

_in!_

_kagome and ayame: wrap it up you_

_can't stop cause it feels _

_like overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

_all: oh,oh evacuate the dancefloor _

_oh, oh im infected by the sound!_

_oh, oh stop this beat is killing me!_

_hey let the music_

_take me underground!_

The crowd went wild. Ayame looked at kikyo  
>and almost was pissed.<p>

"this is not over higurashi's" Kikyo said  
>and walked off the stage.<p>

Sango laughed followed by Rin,Kagome and  
>bell rang a signal for breakout.<p>

"well girls this is our first class that's not together good luck!" Ayame said as she ran out the auditorium.

The other sisters hugged and then departed to their  
>breakout classes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*SANGO'S DANCE BREAKOUT CLASS!*<br>_**

Sango walked into the dance studio and changed into  
>her came out in a bright pink leotard,white<br>leggings, and a hot pink thin ballet short skirt,and black ballet flats.

Her dance teacher was a was african american  
>from the carribbean from his was bald, about 5`7.<p>

"Hello students my name is since there is a concert coming up soon we will be preparing for it.  
>Let's do some warm up exercises and get started."<br>Mr.B said.

**_* 45 minutes later*_**

" Sango come here for a second please" Mr.B said

Sango walked over to the teacher and waited to hear  
>what he had to say<p>

"Sango i noticed your a very ecellent dancer one of my  
>best acutually would you like to come back later<br>and help me teach the younger kids?" He said

" Yes Yes i would love that thank you!,"  
>Sango said<p>

"No problem you are free to go now" He said.  
>sango nodded and left.<br>when sango was walking down the hall she bumped into someone and her books fell.

"here let me help you" The voice said

When Sango looked up she saw one of the popular  
>guys.'why is he helping me?' sango thought.<p>

" My name is Miroku, what's your's? " Miroku asked

" My name is Sango um... thanks for helping me with  
>my book's" Sango said<p>

"No problem can i ask you a question?" Miroku asked

"sure" sango said

Miroku covered sango's hands with his and looked into  
>her eyes and said<p>

"will you bear my child?"he then rubbed her bottom

Sango blush several shades of red and pink she then  
>slapped Miroku and walked away yelling<p>

"don't you touch me again or i will cut your hands off!"

'it was worth it' miroku thought

* * *

><p><strong><em>* LUNCHROOM *<br>_**

The sisters were sitting down enjoying their lunch.  
>When suddenly 4 lunches were dumped on them<p>

" well at least we dumped our lunches in the trash girls" Kikyo said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angel: ooooo cliffy tell me how i did on this chapter<br>please read and review you should also be aware that this chapter was the longest one i ever written  
>i might do a one shot not sure yet i do not own the songs used in this chapter until next time!<strong>_

Ja ne!  
>~angel~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note:**

**hey you guys just a little update tomorrow im posting a new chapter of shikon high tomorrow so don't sweat it! also im writing 2 new stories i want you guys to ckeck out ;**

_**CONFESSIONS,LIES,BETRAL AND NEW LOVE!**_

_**MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH!:INUYASHA STYLE!**_

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT THESE NEW STORIES I'LL POST IN A FEW DAYS I'LLL BE SOO GREATFUL IF YOU DO !**_

_**ONE MORE THING**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU KEEP ME WRITING SO R AND R ALL MY STORIES **_

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**~DEMONICQUEEN~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 5: RIN IS WHATTT!/ RIN'S HAD ENOUGH!_**

**DISCLAIMER:LAST TIME I DON'T OWN THE SEXY HALF-DEMON INUYASHA...**

**ANGEL: IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG **

**INUYASHA: DUH AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR 2 MONTHS HUH? *SACASTIC VOICE***

**ANGEL: -_-" UM...uh...*RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM***

**INUYASHA:*RUNS AFTER HER***

**ANGEL: WELL ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! *SAYS PRAYERS***

* * *

><p><strong><span>LAST TIME!<span>**

The sister's were stitting down eating their lunch  
>when four lunch trays with food were dumped on<br>them.

" Well at least we dumped our trays in the trash."  
>Kikyo said<p>

**NOW!**

The cafeateria was quite  
>Kagome turned to Kikyo<br>Sango turned to Yura  
>Rin turned to Kagura<br>and Ayame turned to Kasuki

Anger blazed in everyone's eyes but most of the anger  
>was in Kagome's eyes<p>

Quiet...

A bird cheerped

That was the fight signal

The sister's tackled the hoe's

Kagome got a lot of good punches to Kikyo  
>and Kikyo got a few good scratches on Kagome<p>

Sango was going wild on yura

Ayame was choking Kasuki

And Rin was slamming Kagura's head into the floor.

Inuyasha,Miroku,Koga and Sesshomaru were coming into the cafeiteria talking.

inuyasha was wearing a black t-shirt with a sliver  
>diamond skull and green diamond vines,black baggy<br>jeans with silver chains,gold watch and white DC  
>sneakers<p>

Koga was wearing a brown and white striped shirt,  
>baggy khaki jeans and tanned sneakers<p>

Miroku was wearing a purple wife beater t-shirt,  
>dark purple baggy jeans,silver chain and black<br>jordan's

Sesshomaru was wearing a white button up shirt,  
>black jeans and white sneakers.<p>

" Yo guys did you hear 'bout the higurashi sister's?"  
>Inuyasha asked.<p>

"Yep one word...Hot" koga said smirking.

" Yep" Miroku replied.

When they walked into the lunchroom they stopped  
>in their trackes<p>

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha yelled.

He ran and pulled kagome off of kikyo

" What the fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled at Kagome

"ME! Ask you're whore of a fucking girlfriend mutt!"  
>Kagome shot back<p>

Inuyasha growled.

The guys managed to pull the sister's off of their  
>girlfriends.<p>

When they were walking away the sister's threw  
>apples at the whore's<p>

when the apple hit Kikyo and crews head Kagome  
>and her sister's yelled<p>

" GO FUCK A POLE YA SMUTT'S"

And they walked to their classes.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S CLASS SURPRISE ;)<strong>

Rin's next class was with Sesshomaru.  
>'uhhggg i have a class with the ice prince Sesshomaru'<br>she some odd reason she felt fuzzy inside  
>Rin shook her head and walked into class.<p>

Her seat was next to Sesshomaru the god's must really hate her.

Everytime Rin glanced at sesshomaru she blushed.

'Do i like Sesshomaru?' she thought

When the bell rang Sesshomaru got up and looked at Rin.

Rin saw Sesshomaru look at her so she looked at him

'she's cute ' Sesshomaru thought

He wrote something on a paper handed it to rin and walked out of room smirking.

Rin opened the paper and screamed

.

**TXT TIME!  
><strong>**RIN-I GOT SESSHOMARU'S NUMBER!**

KAGOME- GOOD JOB RIN...WAT!

_SANGO- WE WELL HAVE A STERN TALK YOUNG LADY! :(_

AYAME- MY LIL GURL IS GROWIN UHP AWWWW GUD JOB RINNY! ^.^

RIN LAUGHED AND WALKED TO HER CAR.

* * *

><p><strong>INUYASHA:*HOLDS KNIFE TO ANGELS NECK<strong>

**ANGEL: OKAY OKAY I DIDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND PLUS I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND WE  
>HAD SOME ROCKY PATHS BUT WERE OKAY NOW AND SINCE SCHOOL'S OVER I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW OKAY INUYASHA<strong>

**INUYASHA: OKAY ANGEL *REMOVES KNIFE AND KISSES ANGEL ON THE LIPS* YUMM YOU TASTE LIKE MANGO * SMIRKS AND WALKS AWAY***

**ANGEL: BLUSHES AND FAINTS THINKING *HE TASTE LIKE PEPPERMINT YUMMMII***

**R&R I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU'RE STILL WITH ME ON  
>THIS STORY<br>I NEED 3 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR ME TO UPDATE!**

_JA NE!_

_~ANGEL~_


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note**

**sorry that this isnt a chapter guys im busy today so i won't post a chappie but i could post this short not i want to thank you all for reviewing this story and in the next chappie i want to feature some of you .**

**only five people the first five**

**details on what to do:**

**name (you want you're character to be):**

**age:**

**hair color and length:**

**eye color:**

**skin tone:**

**hight:**

**personality:**

**you can also feature a pet or person you want with you ;)**

**well that's it im only picking 5 people so try to be one of them **

**i love you guys buh bye!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**~angel~**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER...I LOST COUNT DAMNIT!:NEW VISTIORS/SISTERMADNESS!**

**ASHLEY:HEY YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR REVEIWING NOW FOR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE I SAID I WILL BE FEATURING 5 PEOPLE BUT I MADE A TWIST IN PLANS YOU'LL SEE WHEN YOU START TO READ ;) YOU GUYS WON'T BE DISSAPOINTED I PROMISE ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: *IN A COURTROOM EVERYONE STARING AT ME* FINE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA HAPPY NOW? * INUYASHA JUMPS UP AND YELLS* DAMN RIGHT YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rin was in her room listing to her orange ipod doing<br>her house was quiet untill her sisters  
>came home.<p>

'i really don't have time for this crap' Rin thought.

" RIN GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"Sango yelled.

So Rin walked down the stairs taking her time. When  
>she reached the bottom she forced a fake smile and<br>said

" You called?"

" Where is his number rin? " kagome asked.

" in my phone. " was Rin's reply

" Delete it now." Sango said.

"no." Rin replied

Kagome sighed deeply. " Rin just delete it it's for you're own good just please delete it."

Rin was mad she turned red. 'This is so not gonna  
>end good' Sango thought.<p>

" No! NO NO NO KAGOME YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE  
>OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND ZANE SESSHOMARU'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Rin yelled.<p>

_SLAP!_

Rin's eyes watered and she touched her now burning  
>cheek,and looked at Kagome.<p>

" Don't you ever say his name again rin." Kagome  
>growled.<p>

" I hate you!" Rin yelled runing to her room and slamming her door.

Kagome burst out in tears on the floor and sango hugged her, Ayame came in and went straight to sleep.

" Come on Kagome school's tomorrow." Sango said.

Kagome nodded and the sister's went to sleep.

**RIN'S BEDROOM**

Rin was about to go to sleep when she gota txt from one of her friends Madison **(a/n:one person down this oc is from...TrueLoveBeliver15 congradulations!)**

Madison- hey rinny just want you to know im gonna be moving over there and guess what?...im coming  
>to shikon high! tomorrow see ya then g-nite!:)<p>

Rin went to sleep smiling that night one things for sure she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up and jumped in the shower, and put on her clothes she was wearing a halter top sundress that was orange with white flower patterns,a silver belt,yellow flats,her hair in soft curls,lipgloss,gold studded earings,silver heart pendant neckless and her yellow bag.<p>

Rin grabbed a granola bar,apple and a juice box and went into her orange viper with white swirls and drove to school.

Kagome,Sango and Ayame woke up five minutes  
>after Rin noticed that they were gonna be late for school if they didn't hurry they would be late.<p>

Kagome was wearing black ripped skinny jeans,silver  
>strapped sandals,silver tank top,lipgloss and her hair<br>down.

Sango was wearing a black crop top,hot pink short sleeved cardigan,a white ruffled mini skirt with pink  
>diamonds sowned into it,gold sandals,her hair in curls,<br>and a pink diamond neckless.

Ayame was wearing a one shoulder green top,black and green skirt,her hair in two pigtails with a purple iris on one side,green studded bracelet and black sandals.

Sango hopped into her pink camreo with a black lighting strip in the middle,Kagome hopped into her blue camreo with a silver heart in the middle and ayame hopped into her green viper with purple irises on the sisters drove to school wondering what today had in store for them.

* * *

><p>Rin parked her car and saw her friend Madison. Madison was 15 years old she had light brown hair waist length in a high ponytail with side swept bangs<br>to the right of her face,she had a bubbly personality and as usual she had a book under her arm gosh she was such a book worm!

She was wearing a yellow skirt,white tank top,yellow sandals,white,silver and yellow bangals on her wrist.

She turned around and when she saw Rin she smiled and yelled " Rinnny!" they hugged laughed and walked into the office to get Madison's that they walked into their first class together and sat in the middle row. Rin's sisters came in and sat in the middle row to. Last was the populars who sat in the back.

The teacher came in and said:

"Okay class we have a couple of new students today"  
>He turned to the door and said "Come in."<p>

In walked a couple of kids and they stood infront of the classroom.

" Introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Hey my name is Rairi im sixteen years old im crazy,  
>funny,caring and friendly."<p>

Rairi had middle length black hair,blue eyes and a pale  
>skin tone,she was wearing black skinny jeans,a blue<br>halter top and ice blue sandals with her hair down.**(A/N:THIS OC BELONGS TO... Rayne The Hanyou congradulations!)**

"What's up my name is Yukiko im sixteen and hmmm and when you get to know me you'll see my personality."She smiled.

Yukiko had light brown hair shoulder length and it was layered,dark purple eyes,a tannish complexshion,and she had a little fox on her shoulder,she was wearing a  
>white strapless dress that went mid thigh with purple<br>stripes on the side,black belt in the middle,violet sandals and a puple neckless. **(a/n: this oc belongs to 'the curri of life16'**** congrads!)**

**"**Hiya my name is Mickie im 17 and im random sometimes and i love to run."

Mickie had red air butt length,light brown hazel eyes,  
>tan,5'8,wearing a red tank top and black ripped skinny<br>jeans,red black and white jordans,with a flower headband. **(a/n:this oc belongs to mika's insanityforce 4 congrads!)**

**"** My name is Ataishi."

Ataishi was 16, shoulder lengthblack hair,hazel eyes,  
>a fair tan skin tone,5'4, wearing a dark pink mid tigh<br>dress,pink diamond tights,white flats,and a black  
>headband.<p>

Everyone waited for the other girl to say her name.

"My name is Luna."

Luna is 17 years old, her hair is black knee length with  
>bangs that covered her eyes,her skin tone is with but<br>a little tannish,5'1,she was wearing gray ripped skinny  
>jeans,black t-shirt,black converse,and a black headband with a silver skull.<p>

"Okay Yukiko sit between Inuyasha and Miroku."  
>(an: *wiggles eyebrows* good luck yukiko you'll  
>need it)<p>

"Luna sit behind Seshomaru,Mickie sit behind Ayame,  
>Rairi sit behind Kagome,Sierra you sit behind sango."<br>the teacher said.

**Let the fun begin!**

**Yukiko,Inuyasha and Miroku!**

Yukiko felt inuyasha staring at her,irritated she turned  
>sideways.<p>

"Is there a problem Inuyasha?" she asked.

"You're a hanyou." Inuyasha said.

Yukiko was surprised but didn't show it. She smirked  
>showing her fangs.<p>

"What of it Inuyasha?"She asked.

"What kind?"Inuyasha asked glaring.

'just a little closer' Miroku thought.

"Im a-"Yukiko stopped and squeaked and then 's hand was rubbing her bottom

"Ahhhhh" Miroku sighed in bliss "So firm."

Yukiko turned to face Miroku whole class froze.  
>Her hair now had red streaks,and two brownred striped doggie ears were now on her put up  
>her hand which now had fire around it.<p>

"Miroku touch my behind again and i'll burn you're hand off got it?" Yukiko growled out.

Miroku nodded dumbly and removed his  
>changed back and turned to Inuyasha.<p>

"A fire hanyou huh?" inuyasha asked smirking.

Yukiko blushed and started to write down notes while taking glances at each other.

(a/n:*wink wink* tehehehe good job Yukiko! ^-^)

**LUNA AND SESSHOMARU**

During class sesshomaru noticed that the new girl  
>Luna wasn't taking any notes,and she just stared off<br>into space he wanted to know why she's so isolated.

When the bell rang everyone went to lunch Inuyasha  
>and Yukiko stood up.<p>

"Well i'll see ya around." Inuyasha said.

"Kay bye." Yukiko said.

She set off to lunch.

LUNCHROOM!

Five girls walked behind four girls.

The 4 girls turned to face the 5 girls when they did they five girls smiled and said while smiling;

" Kaggie,san-san,aya,rinny how ya been?"...

* * *

><p><strong>ashley:oooo cliffy lol i know you've been waiting long for this chap but my computer space bar broke<br>and my b-day was the 8 of july yay! so i probably won't update until this monday 'cause i have a family reunion coming up and then im going to six flags and then conley island and then seame place (im still a kid yuh know and plus they have fun water rides!)**

**so anyway imma try to update tomorrow okay soo thats it for this chap andforthe oc's my reveiwers know which one is their's congrads!everyone oo and for BVBbridesmaid you're other oc will be coming in next chappie okay with that said good-bye yall!  
><strong>

**REMEMBER KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!**

**question of the day: Do you think Yukiko and Inuyasha would have a bro/sis, friends, lovers or just have a crush relationship? answer truthfully**

**with that said and done...  
><strong>

**ASHLEY&INUYASHA: JA NE! AND R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

** AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OKAY GUYS IM SUPER BUSY BABYSITTING MY  
>TWIN BABY BROTHER'S ONE OF THEM IS TEETHING<br>****SO YEAH IT'S HELL SO I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW I  
>PROMISE SO NO WORRIES IM NOT DEAD!I'M ALSO<br>****WORKING ON OTHER STORIES HERE'S A PREVEIW  
>OF THEM ^.^<strong>

**YOU CAN'T HELP ME: SANGO LOST HER SISTER AND  
>FAMILY ONE TERRIBLE DAY SHE NOW GOES TO HIGHSCHOOL SHE MAKES FRIENDS ONE OF<br>THEM DIES SHE FEEL'S THAT SAME PAIN AGAIN.  
>A NEW GIRL SHOWS UP SANGO , INUYASHA AND OF COURSE THE PERVERTED MONK MIROKU TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHY THIS GIRL IS SO STRANGE<br>SHE HAS A REASON FOR EVERYTHING SHE DOES BUT WHEN THEY GO TO DEEP ALMOST FINDING  
>OUT HER SECRET SHE YELLS TO MAKE THEM GET<br>HER POINT YOU CAN'T HELP ME!: IT'S A TRAGEDY  
>HORROR ROMANCE AND HURTCOMFORT FIC**

**ARE YOU SERIOUS!ANOTHER ONE?:WE ALL KNOW  
>ABOUT HOW KAGOME FELL DOWN THE SHE UNSEALED INUYASHA BROKE THE SACRED JEWEL DEMONS ARE AFTER IT RIGHT?ENTER ASHLEY THE REINCARNATION OF MIDORIKO WHO SAID THE SHIKON JEWEL DIDNT HAVE A SISTER?WHO SAID NARAKU ONLY WANTED THE SHIKON JEWEL?WHAT<br>CONNECTION DOES ASHLEY HAVE WITH THE FEDUAL ERA?INUYASHA YELLS IN DISBELIF ARE YOU SERIOUS?ANOTHER ONE!:HUMOR,ROMANCE,DRAMA,FAMILY FIC.  
><strong>

** THESE STORIES WILL BE OUT SOON! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THEM! LUV YAH! :***

**~ASHLEY~**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9: REUNIONS/THE CALL/RANDOMNESS/AND DISCOVERIES! (WOW THAT'S A LONG TITLE)**

**ASHLEY:HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!SO...THIS ONE WILL BE VERY INTRESTING.  
>I'M LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS! GUESS WHAT? I WAS<br>ON FACEBOOK AND MY FRIEND TOLD ME THAT OUR SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:40 AND ENDS 3:40 IT USED TO START 8:00 AND END 2:50 ...BUMMER :'( ANYWAYS  
>ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!<strong>

**_DISCLAIMER:THE LAST TIME I CHECKED I'M NOT  
>RUMIKO TAHAKASHI SO I DON'T AND NEVER WILL<br>_****_OWN INUYASHA!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rinny." Someone said<p>

"Hiya Aya!" two people said.

"Hi Sangz." two people said.

"Hey Kagz!" Someone said.

Said girls turned around and hugged their best friends  
>since pre-k.<p>

"Hey Madison." Rin said.

"Hi Sierra and Yukiko." Sango said.

"Hiya Rairi and Mickie." Ayame said.

"Hey Ataishi." Kagome said.

They started to walk.  
>"Long time no see girls." Ayame said<br>They nodded and got their lunch and  
>sat down at a table and talked about old times.<p>

**LUNA'S P.O.V**

'This guy Sesshomaru is a full fledge(SP?) Dog demon  
>huh?' I thought,during class he kept staring at me.<br>Although my bangs covered my eyes i could see his every movements. the lunch bell rang i zoomed out of the classroom i walked down the hallway I could feel everyone watching me, thank kami my bangs

covered my eyes.i went to the school's yard and sat  
>down thinking school is going good so far.<p>

**TIME SKIP *GYM***

The boy's and Girl's went to their seperate locker's.  
>The girls came out in tank tops and capris with<br>sneakers.

Yukiko spotted InuYasha and ran over to him. Kikyo  
>spotted Yukiko and smirked 'this will be fun." she<br>and her pet fox diamond who was on  
>her shoulders were running up to InuYasha when<p>

**_THUMP!_**

She landed face first onto the gym floor she  
>looked at Kikyo then looked at her friends who<br>mouthed ' Kinky-ho tripped you'. InuYasha helped her  
>up and asked if she is okay but then kikyo came in<br>their conversation.

" Inu-poo let's leave this bitch alone." she wined.

Yukiko growled one that could rival Sesshomaru's.  
>She went up to Kikyo's face and said<p>

" Listen bitch me and InuYasha was having an A and B  
>conversation so C ya way out before D jumps over E<br>and F's you up like a G."

A chorus of 'OOOOO'S were heard.'

For the rest of gym they played basketball,Hula-hoops,  
>and jump rope.<p>

**LAST PERIOD**

was teaching Ayame,Mickie and Rairi  
>were sleeping and leaning on eachother The room<br>was quiet until...

"Peanuts!" Ayame shouted.

"AppleSauce!" Rairi yelled.

"Churro's!" Mickie yelled.

they woke up everyone was looking at  
>them rellizing they said what they dreamt about<br>out loud they aplogised.

When the bell rang the groups walked home InuYasha  
>turned to Yukiko and said.<p>

"Hey do you wanna come to my house for dinner  
>tomorrow night?"<p>

"Sure can i bring my dad?" She replied.

"Yeah you can i gotta go now so i'll see you tomorrow  
>'kay?" InuYasha said.<p>

Yukiko nodded and walked home not knowing the  
>surprise waiting for her tomorrow at dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY!<strong>

Kagome decided to wear acid wash baggy jeans,with  
>a dark blue belt,her hair was pin straight with her<br>bangs in her face,blue star earrings,black and blue  
>converses, and a halter top that showed her stomach.<p>

She checked herself in the mirror again when she was  
>satisfied she went downstairs to her surprise her<br>sister's were wearing the same thing Ayame's  
>was purple,Sango's was pink and Rin's was orange<br>but they had on polo caps.

"Um...why are we wearing the same thing?"Kagome  
>said.<p>

"Ohh for that video in class we have to preform that  
>video we saw the other day." Said Rin.<p>

soon they went off to school.

* * *

><p>When they got there everyone was wearing the same<br>went over to their friends.

Yukiko was wearing the same outfit but in red,  
>Sierra's own was a shimmery white, Ataishi's own<br>was a yellow,and Mickie's own was a light green.

Kagome ran up to Ataishi.

"What happened to you're hair!"Kagome asked.

"Oh when it hits light it turns golden."Ataishi said  
>smiling.<p>

"Lucky girl."Kagome said pouting.

Ataishi rolled her eyes and laughed "Come on kagz  
>we're starting."<p>

Kagome scowled and followed.

"Okay this is a **HUGE **grade so good luck! and no  
>second chances!" said the teacher.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone got into place and Bankostu started them off.<p>

**(a/n:the preformance! fluff up ahead ^.^ i do not  
>own this song!)<strong>

_ [bankostu a.k.a j.s]_

_ [rap]  
>OK<em>

_Check it,check it, check it out_

_it's bankostu again stepping,stepping,stepping out_

_One of them Brand new big boy toys_

_i do big boy things..._

_i make big boy noise cuz..._

_i know what girls want..._

_i know what they like..._

_They wanna stay up, and party all night_

_so bring a friend_

_ [InuYasha a.k.a Chris Brown]_

Let me talk to you

tell you how it is

_i was thinking when i saw that body gotta get shawty_

at this kagome moved her hips a lilttle.

_Tell her what the young boy gonna do._

_damn them chicks with you gotta be you're kin_

Kagome walked up to InuYasha and started to grind  
>her hips with him for the next part.<p>

_Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be  
><em>

_hit so tell me what yall gonna do_

InuYasha pushed Kagome off of him gently with his  
>pelvis Kagome blushed and went back to her sisters.<p>

_i got friends, and you got friends_

_they hop out and you hop in_

_i look fly and they jockin_

_the way you drop,drop makes me wanna pop x2\_

_is ya man on the floor?if he ain't then let me know (let me  
>know)<em>

_ let me see if you can run it run girl indeed i can run it_

**(A/N:SKIP TO THE END!)**

Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each other's eyes  
>unaware of everyone watching them their lips met.<p>

The girls stood there shocked mouth opened eyes  
>shrunked.<strong>(an:like how kagome looks when koga  
>confesses his love for her you know peanut eyes<br>**mouth open yeah)

The guys just pulled away Inuyasha and Kagome smirked and walked the teacher  
>broke out of her trance she said:<p>

"Oh..OKay class great preformance go to you're next  
>class."<p>

They all left running.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST PERIOD MATH<strong>

Inuyasha was walking down the halls going to the  
>bathroom when he heard noise in the janitors closet.<br>When he opened it the world noticed four  
>things.<p>

Kikyo.  
>Naraku.<br>Naked.  
>Sex.<p>

He slammed the door not even waiting for Kikyo to  
>finish he didn't know why but he stopped<br>at the music room he heard a voice Kagome's voice.  
>She was singing.<p>

He could hear properly so he just left.

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 p.m. Inuyasha went downstairs for dinner.<br>When he heard the doorbell ring he got up to answer  
>saw Yukiko and her dad and invited them in.<p>

Yukiko was wearing a strapless purple shimmering  
>dress with black flats.<p>

Her dad was wearing a armani suit.

Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Before anyone could speak Izayoi (SP?) Inyasha's mom  
>came out of the kitchen.<p>

"Inuyasha honey who was at the-"

_CRASH!_

She dropped the glass she had in her hand.

Yukiko's dad looked at her and smirked.

"Hello Izayoi."

"Inu-Inutaisho."

Both teens blinked in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Inuyasha and Yukiko  
>asked.<p>

both adults turned to them and said:

"InuYasha/Yukiko meet you're Mother/Father and  
>you're SisterBrother."

Both teens fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>IT SEEMED GOOD TO STOP HERE :)<strong>

SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATING BOYFRIEND PROBLEMS  
>WELL IM BACK!NICE CLIFFY HUH?PLEASE R&amp;R NEED<br>TO KNOW IF UR STILL WITH ME ! CHECK MY FACEBOOK Sparklezz On Deck to contact me review and expect  
>a chapter Monday afternoon.<p>

QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHY DO YOU THINK THEY KISSED?

WITH THAT SAID

JA NE!


End file.
